marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Bullski (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formally Russia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Brought into existence when Franklin Richards created Counter-Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Ryan Benjamin | First = Iron Man Vol 2 #9 | Death = Heroes Reborn Masters of Evil Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Iron Man's longtime foe the Titanium Man. While Tony Stark and his colleagues (dubbed the Knights of the Atomic Round Table) were still in college, Russian scientists made great breakthroughs in high tech armor, creating the Titanium Man armor, having Boris Bullski wear it. This was at a time when Tony Stark and his friend Rebel O'Reilly were working on Tony's Prometheum Armor. O'Reilly, constantly living in the shadow of his more successful and popular friend, decided to take the armor out for an unauthorized test and flew into Russian territory to show that their armor was superior to than anything the Russians could develop. Conner battled the Titanium Man. However, his lack of experience using the Promethium Armor was his undoing, and he was soundly defeated by the Titanium Man who let Conner return to America so that the Americans could see how much of a failure their new armor was. Rebel kept this conflict a secret, and the damage sustained to the armor that night led to the fatal accident that seemingly claimed his life the next day during the armor's first official test run. A few years later, Tony Stark was forced to wear the Promethium Armor all the time following shrapnel being lodged in his chest, becoming the costumed hero known as Iron Man. O'Reilly was resurrected by Hydra and put in armor built by Dr. Doom and sent to attack Iron Man. The fight ended with Conner regaining control of himself and Iron Man learning of his past battle against the Titanium Man. The duo flew to Hydra's base, briefly flying over Russian airspace, instigating a fight with Titanium Man and his ally the Crimson Dynamo. Stark easily defeated the duo, and he and Rebel continued onto their battle against Hydra. Some months later, when Counter-Earth was thrown into chaos by the Dreaming Celestial, Titanium Man and Crimson Dynamo were hired by the Black Knight to join his Masters of Evil. Their first and only mission was to accompany the Black Knight to the Baxter Building to seek an alliance with Dr. Doom, who was then trying to take over Counter-Earth. They instead met a Doombot that killed Black Knight, Titanium Man, and the Crimson Dynamo in one fell swoop as per orders from his master. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn